Dark Inferno (Kingdom Hearts)
Dark Inferno is a powerful Heartless that appears as a superboss in the Kingdom Hearts Series. The Dark Inferno is an incredibly agile fighter, rapidly hitting enemies with its two swords. Games *Kingdom Hearts III Kingdom Hearts III The Dark Inferno appears in Kingdom Hearts III as a secret boss, which can be fought from a Battlegate in the Keyblade Graveyard after finishing the game. The Battlegate can be found in the Badlands, north of the Save Point. Sora is forced to fight the Dark Inferno alone, as his allies will not be present for the battle. After one third of the Dark Inferno's health is depleted, it will gain a purple aura which increases its speed and damage, and adds an extra slash to its combos. After two thirds are depleted it will change to a red aura, further strengthening it and adding another hit to its combos. Removing the final third will defeat the boss, and reward the player with a Crystal Regalia. A weaker version of the Dark Inferno called the Dark Inferno χ appears as the first boss in Re Mind. Location *Keyblade Graveyard (Battlegate 14) Stats *HP: 4,000 Attacks *The Dark Inferno slashes six times at the player, before charging at them. He will slash one set of times early in the battle, twice with a purple aura, and three times with a red aura. *The Dark Inferno knocks the player into the air, before slashing at them and knocking them into the ground. He will slash once early in the battle, twice with a purple aura, and three times with a red aura. *The Dark Inferno crosses its swords to guard itself. If the player attacks during this period, the Dark Inferno will counter with two slashes followed by a more powerful swing. *The Dark Inferno gathers energy for a moment before swinging its blades in a large sweeping circle. This attack has a high chance of temporarily stunning the player. *The Dark Inferno summons several spheres of light before sinking into the ground. The spheres will then form a ring around the player, before flying into them in two groups. After the Dark Inferno gains an aura, it will create three sets of orbs. While the Dark Inferno has a red aura, it will continue attacking the player during this attack. Rewards *Crystal Regalia Journal Entry These dastardly dual-wielders are like blenders on roller skates, except worse. You can try to keep your distance, but they'll soom close in on you, or else just huck a fireball your way. Be careful attacking when their blades are crossed; that means they're ready to counter. Stay cool, bide your time, then strike when they drop their guard. Trivia *Strangely, Dark Inferno's entry in the Gummiphone appears to treat the Dark Inferno as if it was a common enemy. The description refers to Dark Inferno using plural pronouns, and it is the only boss that counts defeated instances. Gallery Kingdom Hearts III - Data Greeting - Dark Inferno.png|Kingdom Hearts III Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Disney Bosses Category:PS4 Bosses Category:Xbox One Bosses Category:Bosses in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Sword Users